


Golden Dawn

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Everyone curses, F/M, Finn reads the book, HEA sorta, Kylo is a character in a book, Library, Magic, One Shot, Rey gets pulled into a book, Rey likes to tease Kylo, There is no smut, Virgin Sacrifice, based off a prompt, real world vs fictional world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: based off a prompt : Rey reads an old book, she gets pulled into the book. She goes along with the plot until she meets Ben. She knows she's not suppose to be with him but she can't help it. The story ends, she leaves the book. She wants to take Ben with her but can't.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Golden Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Based off a prompt. Rey reads an old book, she gets pulled into the book. She goes along with the plot until she meets Ben. She knows she's not suppose to be with him but she can't help it. The story ends, she leaves the book. She wants to take Ben with her but can't.
> 
> This one shot is loosely based off Fushigi Yuugi a anime I watched a while ago. It is about a girl who gets sucked into a book, becomes the priestess of the southern kingdom, and of course falls in love. She has to gather the 7 warriors in order to summon the southern god, who will in turn grant her 3 wishes. That anime went on for 52 episodes, and had a bunch of ova's after. The summoning spell is based off the anime. Please don't kill me for that.
> 
> The Bodleian Libraries form the largest UK university library system, and I got that idea from a Discovery of Witches, cause you know who else would have a magical book from centuries ago? 
> 
> Also Finn is reading the book, so I tried to put in breaks to show him reacting to what is happening in the book and such.

Rey walked through the library at the Bodleian. The Bodleian libraries form the largest library system in the United Kingdom containing over 13 million printed items, not including electronic items and other ancient items. She was doing research for a genealogical project. She had combed through the archives looking up old manuscripts. She was searching for a particular book when another book fell off the shelf. She stopped and picked it up. It was a very, very old looking book. She was surprised when she saw the name on the book. It was a first edition of Golden Dusk, a book written by Luke Skywalker. She recognized the name. He was well known for his science fiction books, the Galaxy Wars series which were being turned into movies now. She didn’t realize he had written other books. Perhaps it was early on in his career. She was surprised that the book looked that old though, it resembled an old relic. She opened the book and turned to the first page. 

_ There are four gods that reign over the four cardinal directions of the constellations. A fifth god said to rule the center and has control over the other four. The fifth god draws upon the powers of the other four gods, controls the four elements and is unstoppable. But the 5th god grew greedy with power, unleashed his power and wrath upon the land and such the other four sealed him away and peace reigned over the land.  _

Rey realized this was more of a historical medieval type of story, not science fiction that Luke currently wrote. She continued to read.

_ But peace does not last forever. And over time the 5th god grew powerful and broke the seals. He escaped and started destroying the land. The 4 gods were nowhere to be seen, and so a priestess had to be found, a young woman would be chosen to invoke the god of each cardinal direction so they may seal the 5th god away. Ultimately 4 girls would be found and chosen for the task. The girl chosen to be the priestess would have to locate the 7 warriors of the constellations, and only then would she be able to invoke the god, but not without great sacrifice. _

“Always a girl, probably a virgin too right? Typical” Rey said

Rey looked back down at the page and the words started to glow. 

“What the hell?!” 

Rey dropped the book, but it was too late, the bright light blinded her and then she was gone. The book lay open on the floor. 

* * *

Rey shook her head. She was sitting on something. It squirmed and moved from under her. It was a strange creature. Brown and orange with large eyes. A porg. It looked at her and then ran off. 

“Wait!” Rey yelled as she got up and chased after it

The porg ran into the bushes and then up the tree. Rey stopped when she realized she wasn’t in the library anymore. She looked around and she was in a forest. She didn’t know what was happening. She is trying to stay calm, maybe she hit her head, and she’s in a coma. Maybe she’s just daydreaming, no this is too vivid and real. She hears voices and she quickly hides behind a tree. 

She hears horses walking past her and then peaks from behind. She’s in medieval times it seems judging by the way they’re dressed. Is she in the book? She wonders. 

She starts to walk towards the town and hopes to find some answers. She thinks about the book, hopefully no one dies, rather she doesn’t die in the book. Though if she dies in the book will she be trapped in here forever? 

* * *

Finn walked into the library looking for Rey. It’s almost closing time and she hasn’t checked in with him. He sees her things at a desk. She left her phone there. He puts her things into her bag and carries it with him. He goes to look for her in the stacks. He finds a book on the floor open. He picks it up and his eyes go wide at what’s written on it. Rey. At first he wouldn’t think anything of it. But Rey is an uncommon name. What’s more is the way she’s described in the book makes him think it’s her. 

He reads what’s happening.

* * *

“Look you bloody wanker! I don’t need saving! This is a bloody nightmare! Trapped in some medieval fiction book that no one read. I want fries, a burger, pizza! Anything!” Rey whined

“It’s no picnic for me princess! You think I don’t have better things to do?! You think I want to babysit you all day? I’m a warrior not a nanny!” Kylo yelled

Kylo Ren one of the Knights of Ren, with his silk raven locks, plush lips, pale skin with scattered moles that resembled the constellations-

* * *

“Wait what?” Finn said as he continued to read, “So this is some freakishly tall guy, with dark hair and eyes, pale skin and a lot of moles. Why do they always describe stuff like this?”

Finn continued to read. Rey was definitely Rey mentioning random items from her world that Kylo didn’t understand.

* * *

“How did you get your scar?” Rey asked

“Can we talk about something else?” Kylo asked

“Why? Is it embarrassing? Is it a sex scar?!”

“What?! No! That is improper! You are a lady, the priestess-”

“So? Doesn’t mean I don’t know about sex. Was it a ring? She hit your face too hard and dragged it down while you were eating her out?”

Kylo turned red immediately and sputtered out random words out of embarrassment. 

“I mean that would make a really great story, that a women gave you that, because of sex” Rey teased

“It’s not a sex injury! I don’t, this is not proper conversation!”

“So what is it from? Paper cut? A bird attack you?”

“I don’t know, I woke up with it. I had no memory of who I was.”

“Oh, did you remember eventually?”

“It’s all a haze, I can’t remember anything from 10 years ago”

“So you’ve never had relations with a female?”

“If I did, I don’t remember”

“Typical of most guys”

“What?”

“Nothing”

* * *

“Rey! First you’re fighting with this guy, now you’re flirting?” Finn said

Finns’ phone started to ring and he answered it when he saw it was Poe.

“What’s up?” Finn asked

“Hey, I’m working late, so I’ll be home later” Poe said

“Ok fine”

“They’re having a sale on that ice cream you like at the store”

“You know I’m going to get it”

* * *

Finn turned the page, Rey was giving Kylo a difficult time again. She wandered off from the camp without telling him, causing him to chase after her. 

“You have to tell me where you’re going! You can’t just leave like that!” Kylo yelled

“It’s like a million degrees here! It’s so hot!” Rey yelled back

“We’re in the southern kingdom, of course it’s hot! You want snow? Go to the northern kingdom, I’m sure their priestess listens” 

Rey found a small lake, and started to take off her clothes. Kylo immediately turned around. Rey didn’t seem to notice. She took off her sweaty clothes and ran into the water. She moaned loudly causing Kylo to feel more uncomfortable. 

“You can come in too, you know. You must be dying wearing all that” Rey said from the water

“I’ll just stay here” Kylo said

“You can turn around, I’m not naked” Rey said

Kylo slowly turned, peaking over his shoulder first. He saw she was in the water, and only her head was sticking out from the water. He turned around fully and walked towards the edge of the water. 

“How long are you planning on staying in there?” Kylo asked

“Why are you going to join me?”

“No, it’s not-”

“Proper I know, ugh. Fine just stand there while you’re sweating. This water feels amazing, it’s so cool”

Rey leaned back and let her body float on the water. Kylo turned his head, to avoid looking at her. 

“Are you just afraid of me or is it my body?” Rey asked

* * *

“Rey, I know what you’re doing peanut. You’re going to cause this poor guy to pass out. And I low key want to see what happens” Finn said

* * *

Rey walked out of the lake, the water dripping down her naked body. Kylo closed his eyes. He heard her moving closer and picking up her clothes. Strange clothes that she was wearing since she arrived in this world. She could have changed into something more appropriate but she insisted on wearing her own clothes. 

Rey’s hand reached up and brushed along his cheek. His eyes snapped open at her cold touch, and he inhaled. 

“You’re very pretty Kylo” Rey said

“I’m a man, men are not pretty” Kylo said

“But you are, very pretty. Especially this mouth” Rey said as he fingers brushed against his lips, The things I could do with them”

“You’re the priestess, I’m not suppose to-”

“To what? I’m not a virgin, yet they still let me be the priestess. I don’t know why”

“You’re not?”

“Don’t look so surprised. What am I saving myself for? Marriage? I might be dead before that happens” 

“But-”

“Men. Always concerned about what’s happening with women’s bodies and not their own. So typical. If I have sex with someone who I’m not married to, then I’m a slut. If I have sex with more than one man I’m a whore. But if I man goes and has sex with as many women as he wants he gets a pat on the back. How is that fair?”

* * *

Finn heard people moving about downstairs. He looked over the balcony and saw that people were leaving the library. He had to hide so he could finish the book and somehow figure out a way for Rey to get out of said book. He went and hid deeper into the stacks, taking Rey’s bag with him. 

Finn continued reading the book. He read as Rey continued on her journey throughout the land with Kylo. She found the other warriors that she needed to summon the southern god. They traveled to the temple in the south. Rey unraveled the scroll stored there with instructions on how to summon the southern god. Only she had the ability as a priestess to read it. 

“Are you fucking serious? This is so typical! You know a man wrote this damn book! A woman would never write this!” Rey ranted

Finn turned the page to read the instructions as the reader would know.

* * *

“What? Really? I mean really? Ugh. You were right peanut, who does virgin sacrifices anyways? Besides Rey you’re not even a virgin. I saw you trying to get with Kylo there. And you are going to give him a stroke the way you’re messing with him! ” Finn said

* * *

“Rey, don’t do this, please, we’ll find another way” Kylo pleaded

“I have to Kylo. It’s to save everyone” Rey said

“I don’t care about everyone, I only care about you. Don’t leave me please”

All this time Rey was so afraid of everyone leaving her, abandoning her, and here she was leaving Kylo Ren, the love of her life. She reached out and cupped his face. 

* * *

“Honestly who is writing this? Love of her life? She’s been in this book for an afternoon” Finn said

* * *

“You’re not alone. I love you. I have always loved you, and I will love you forever” Rey said

“Don’t go. Please” Kylo pleaded

“I get one wish after this is done, once we seal the 5th god away, I’ll wish for your happiness”

“NO! I don’t want that! I want you!”

“I was going to wish to go home, but I don’t want to anymore. I don’t want to leave you. Remember me”

Rey pulled out of his grasp. She walked towards the burning pyre. The other warriors held Kylo back as he yelled for her to stop. 

"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth.

In the name of sacred law, faith, and fortune

I summon the guardian of the South

I hereby beseech you to appear on earth

For the sake of those here who adore you

And await your presence

Come to us!

Destroy all of the evil which threatens us

And with your mighty power save us!

Descend to us now from the heavens above!"

The flames of the pyre grew larger and raised up to the sky. Rey walked into the fire. She was to be the sacrifice for the Southern god and he would have his payment.

* * *

“What the fuck Rey?! Are you serious?!” Finn yelled

He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He started reading faster to see what would happen. 

“Did you really kill yourself? What the hell!?” Finn said in shock

* * *

Rey felt the flames surround her body, she felt the heat from them, but did not burn. She saw a figure walk towards her. 

“Finn?!” Rey said in shock

* * *

“Wait, I’m in the book now?!” Finn said

* * *

“I am not this Finn, I took the form of someone you care about and trust the most” Finn said

“Oh, ok” Rey said

* * *

“Awe, I'm the person you care about and trust the most. Awe peanut” Finn said 

* * *

“We need your help, to seal away the 5th god” Rey said

“I know, we have sealed him away before, he will break free again. It is an endless cycle” Finn said

“What does he want?”

“Chaos, pain, suffering, hate”

“Why?”

“He was not always the 5th god. He was normal, human before, this was a very long time ago” Finn said

* * *

“Oh the flashback! Yes tell us fake Finn” Finn said

* * *

“Long ago, he was known as Anakin. He was trained to be a high priest, he was a slave before and had nothing. He studied and trained, until one day he fell in love. She was a queen. It was forbidden. Yet they carried on, until she became with child. They could not hide it anymore. Anakin grew obsessive with power, he wanted more to protect her, he had visions of her dying, so he became the 5th god, stealing from our powers so that he could be invincible, so he could cheat death. Her advisors stole her crown, and would have killed her, until he came. Anakin unleashed his power upon them, upon the kingdom for daring to hurt his beloved. There was nothing left once he was done. He had killed his beloved.”

“And the baby?” Rey asked

“Twins, they lived on, separated and in different kingdoms. They would unite later as adults and fight him along with the 4 gods. His son would ultimately push him into the abyss to seal him there forever”

“His son? Wait, where is the son now? Where are his descendants?! Why didn’t we look for them?”

“The son left this world long ago, once his father was sealed he left and returned to his world”

“Wait, was that Luke?”

“Yes”

“Luke Skywalker?!”

“Yes, you’ve heard of him?”

* * *

“Holy shit! Luke Skywalker is in this story too?! Wait, doesn’t he write science fiction now? Wait he was in the book!? In the book!? What the hell am I reading!?” Finn yelled as he held the book in his hands

* * *

“If Luke helped seal him away how did he break out? Why did he break out?” Rey asked

“I do not know, but we must seal him away”

“What was the Queen’s name?”

“Padme”

“I want to talk to him, Anakin”

“Why?”

“No one is truly evil, there has to be a reason why he wants to break free”

* * *

“I can’t read fast enough! Rey what are you doing?” Finn said

* * *

“We must couple” Finn said

“What?!” Rey said

* * *

“What?! I thought this was a PG book!?” Finn said

* * *

“We will join souls, you will host me in your body, you will have my powers, take my hand Rey” Finn said

Rey placed her hand in his and gasped when she felt his being enter her body. She touched her chest and felt warm inside. She walked out of the fire and saw Kylo and the other warriors fighting a dark black spectre. It had no real shape, mostly a ghost form with tendrils of darkness. It easily tossed the warriors aside as if they were nothing. The black spectre charged at Kylo, and Rey screamed as she tried to reach Kylo.

The spectre was pushed away with some force of magic as she ran over to Kylo. 

“Are you hurt?” Rey asked

“You’re alive! I thought I had lost you!” Kylo said as he hugged her

“I’m not that easy to get rid of”

Kylo saw the spectre return and pushed Rey behind him. Rey saw the blackness approach. She stood in front of Kylo.

“I won’t let you hurt him, Anakin!” Rey yelled

The spectre paused as it floated in the air in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked

“I love him, I love him more than anything else in the world. And if you hurt him I will spend the rest of my life trying to destroy you! But you know how that feels don’t you?” Rey said

The specter floated down to the ground, the blackness surrounding it unfurled away revealing a man with a scar over his eye. He was a young man it appeared, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“You loved her, but you couldn’t save her” Rey said

“I couldn’t, I failed her” Anakin replied sadly

“But you still love her. You miss her”

“I do”

“That’s why you broke free, you want to find her, be with her”

“Yes”

“But you can’t, because you’re the 5th god, you have to give up the power so you can be with her”

“I don’t know how”

“Let me help you”

Rey walked closer to Anakin. She reached out and offered her hand. Anakin took it. 

“Think of her” Rey said

“I always do” Anakin said

“Picture her now, the way she smiles, the way she laughs” Rey said

Anakin closed his eyes and thought of his beloved. He felt a cool touch on his face and opened his eyes. His Padme was standing in front of him as a ghost. 

“Ani, I have missed you” Padme said

“Padme, I miss you too, I want to be with you” Anakin said

“You can now, just let go of it and come with me” Padme said

Anakin’s hand slipped out Rey’s and he walked towards Padme. The magic within him dissipated and faded. Rey felt a rush of power enter her body and gasped. Anakin touched Padme’s hand and he turned into a ghost as well. He should have died long ago, but his powers kept him alive. Now without them he was free.

“Thank you Rey. Tell them I’m sorry, sorry for all of it.” Anakin said

“I will” Rey said

Anakin and Padme then faded away holding hands. Rey smiled. They were finally together. Anakin had been trapped and wanted nothing more than to be with his beloved. Rey understood that all too well. 

The 5th god no longer existed. He no longer controlled the other 4 gods. Power was returned to the other 4 gods. Balance was returned. 

There was a sharp pain in her chest and leg. She cried out and fell onto the ground. She could feel it, the god that was inside her body, devouring her, eating her alive. That was the price the priestess had to pay to the god. Kylo was next to her holding her in his arms. Concern marred his face. 

“Rey what’s happening to you?” Kylo asked

Bruises and splotches began to form on her skin. She felt the pain of her insides being eaten. 

“I’m being eaten from the inside Kylo. The god has a price” Rey said

“Get him out! You didn’t need his power to seal anything!” Kylo said

“I summoned him, this is the price. I wish we had more time” Rey said

“Don’t say that, force him out. You have to be willing, get him out, he can’t stay!”

“We needed his help”

“Rey please, listen to me”

“I love you Kylo”

“I’m not going to say it because you’re dying. I’m going to say it because I do love you, I’ve loved you since we met months ago”

“I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love. That anyone would love me. But I’m happy that I found you”

“Rey don’t go”

“When I make my wish, he will consume me”

“Don’t!”

“I wish for Kylo Ren to be happy for the rest of his life” 

“No! No!”

Rey cried out in pain. The god took his payment. Her body disappeared from Kylo’s arms. 

“Rey! REY! REY!” Kylo yelled

There was no great display, no burst of light, no explosion. The god did not appear before him. He was alone, sitting on the grass. The wind brushing past him as he cried silent tears. 

“I won’t be happy without you” Kylo said

* * *

Finn held the book in his hands, trying not to shake. Rey had just died. She had died in the book. He was afraid to turn the page to see what happened next. 

“What just happened? Did you really die Peanut?” Finn choked out

The words on the book started to glow and Finn dropped it to cover his eyes. When the light faded, there was Rey sitting on the floor. Finn immediately kneeled down to hug her. 

“Rey! You’re alive! I was so worried!” Finn said

“I’m back, he sent me back” Rey said

“I was so worried for you! You died Rey!”

“He sent me back” Rey sobbed

“Peanut what’s wrong?”

“He sent me back, he could have let me stay, but he sent me back”

“Why would you want…”

Rey started to cry even harder. She had hoped the god would let her stay, to be with Kylo, when she wished for his happiness. He did not. He had told her she did not belong in their world, she had to return to hers. The same as before. She had no choice before he sent her back. 

“Hey, you’re here, you’re safe”

“I wanted to stay, with him”

“Rey, he’s not real, he’s just a character in a book”

“He’s real to me!”

Rey pushed Finn away and looked for the book. She picked it up and turned the page to see the ending. She cried even harder. She closed the book and looked at the cover. Her eyes widened in shock. The name and title had changed. It was now Golden Dawn by Rey Johnson. 

“Rey, you have to put the book back” Finn said

“Why?” Rey asked

“It’s dangerous, it sucked you into the book. You were trapped there! It was scary as hell reading about what was happening to you in there. You have to get rid of it so no one else gets hurt” Finn said

“It didn’t hurt me, it was the most beautiful story I’ve ever read”

“Peanut, it may take someone else next time. Someone who may not be able to leave the book like you did. Rey, this book is dangerous” 

“What are you two doing? The library is closed. You need to leave immediately” the librarian said

Rey and Finn looked over at the angry librarian. 

“What are you doing with that?! That is a restricted book! How did you get it? It was locked up in the cages. Were you trying to steal it?” the librarian asked

“No, it was here” Finn said

“Why are you crying?” the librarian asked

“She fell, she hurt herself. And you’re here yelling at us! Instead of calling for help” Finn said

“What? No!” the librarian said

“You’ll be hearing from her lawyer!” Finn said

The librarian was aghast. She took the book from Rey as Finn helped her up. Finn picked up her bag and then helped Rey out of the library. 

* * *

Luke Skywalker was having another book signing for his latest Galaxy Wars series. He signed books, talked to his fans briefly and seemed content. He sat at a table with several markers and pens, a few bottles of water and people from the store. His book was place in front of him and he opened it to the inside jacket. 

“Who should I make this to?” Luke asked never looking up

“Rey, with an E” Rey said

“Alright Rey with an E” Luke said as he signed the book

“I read your first book Golden Dusk, the first edition was at Bodleian” Rey said

Luke stopped signing and looked up. He saw Rey standing there looking at him.

“They locked that book up in the cages” Luke said

“It found me, and I found Anakin. He says he’s sorry for everything”

“I never wrote that name in the book”

“He’s with Padme now”

Luke closed the book he was signing. 

“Is he?” Luke said

“He is, he found what he was looking for”

“And did you?”

“Yes”

“Then his story is finally over” Luke said as he pushed the book towards her

“It is. Thank you” Rey said as she took the book

She held the book closely to her chest, as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She rushed out of the store, as she felt the sob escape her. She was crying by the time she reached the door. The pain her chest felt worse than when the god was consuming her from the inside. She stumbled right into someone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Rey said as she wiped her tears

“Are you alright?” Ben asked

“I’m fine” Rey said trying to get away

Ben saw the book in her hands.

“Did he make you cry? Was he being mean again?” Ben asked

Rey looked up and saw Kylo, no Ben standing in front of her. It was Kylo, he didn’t have the scar on his face. He was dressed in a suit, not armor. He still wore black though. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. 

“I hate it when he does that. He’s always mean for no reason. He’s turned into a bitter old man” Ben said

“He didn’t say anything.” Rey said

“He just ignored you?”

“He didn’t say anything mean. I just lost someone recently, someone I cared about a lot”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”

“There wasn’t anything anyone could do”

Ben offered her his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her tears. 

“I’m sorry, I must look dreadful right now” Rey said

“No, you’re pretty beautiful”

“Oh, thank you”

“I know this is pretty forward, but do you want to get coffee or tea or something?”

“You’re in England of course I want tea”

“You know a place? I don’t know this area at all”

“Really? You’re not from here? I couldn’t tell”

“Apparently I’m the one with the accent here”

“It's a nice accent”

“So you want to get some tea then?”

“Yes, I’d love to. I’m Rey”

“I’m Ben”

“What are you doing here in England Ben?”

“I’m here with my uncle who you met inside”

“Wait, your uncle is Luke Skywalker?”

“Yes”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Wow. You must get to travel a lot then”

“Not really, we just reconnected recently, before that I hadn’t spoken to him in 10 years”

“What were you doing then?”

“Nothing. I was lost”

“I know the feeling, so there’s a small tea shop nearby, if you want to go still”

Rey offered him her hand, and he took it. She felt his fingers surround hers, as she led him down the block. He was here, he was real, and he was finally with her again. This time she wouldn’t let him go. 


End file.
